The Problem with Hair Jel
by Dark Icy Warrioress
Summary: Odd has an interesting morning...   Please Read! Rated T for one swear word.


**The Problem with Hair Jel**

"_Sir Kiwi! Don't eat the meatball!" I screamed franticly._

_I could see more meatballs heading straight toward us, and when your floating in the middle of space, it's hard to get out of the way of shooting meatballs, with the lack of gravity and all._

"_Sir Kiwi! They are too big to be swallowed! You will choke to death!" I feel bad about being so disrespectful to my master, but I can't let him die!_

_As the biggest mutant meatball got closer to him, I watched as the majestic Sir Kiwi turned around to look at me with his kind eyes. He's about a head taller than I am, and when your wearing a suit of shiny silver armor and a red cape, you always look cool._

"_Odd, you know I must make the cafeteria safe for all martians and hot babes. It is my duty. Do not worry because I will always remain in your heart." His deep voice boomed at me. _

"_Noooo!" I screamed as I watched Sir Kiwi fly toward the approaching meatball at an alarmingly fast rate. I couldn't see him collide with the evil meatball because there was a flash of bright pink light and I was suddenly standing in the middle of a field of flowers. _

_I spun around with my spaghetti sword in hand observing my surroundings when I spotted the majestic Sir Kiwi standing back turned to me under a palm tree a few feet away."Master!" I called out, as I ran toward him._

_He turned and looked at me with now sad eyes, and caught me at arms length. "Odd it is now up to you to protect the cafeteria; I will grant you my mystic fruit power in order to help you." A bright light caught my attention as I looked down to see my spaghetti sword glowing a eerie green. _

"_Odd I am your father." He said when I looked up at him. _

"_WHAT!" _

_I watched as he began to fade away as he uttered his last words:_

"_Use the force Odd." His booming voice echoed._

"_FATHER!" I screamed. _

"NOOO!" I yelled sitting up. Oh, it was just a dream. I looked at my alarm clock that read five o' clock in the morning.

"Odd, what's your problem?" Hissed a very grumpy Ulrich from the bed across from me. He never was a morning person.

"Well, I had this dream; me and Sir Kiwi were saving…"

"I don't want to hear it Odd." He said grumpily. He never wants to hear about my dreams. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah, it's fine, I have to get ready anyway." I said;

"Whatever." Ulrich said as he crawled back under his covers. I could hear snoring five seconds later. Man, that was quick.

I crawled out of the bed and walked over to my closet. Changing into my usual awesome purple clothes, I grabbed my usual bottle of Hair Jel and headed toward the boy's bathroom.

Yes, I use Hair Jel. Strong Hair Jel. How else could I get my hair into it's awesome shape?

When I got to the boy's bathroom being the first one up, I turned on the lights, went straight to the mirror, squirted some of the stuff out of it's bottle, and got to work.

About twenty minutes later, I was done. I smiled in satisfaction only to feel a wet sensation of my chest. I looked down to see that I had gotten some on my super awesome purple shirt!

"Oh no!" I cried horrified.

Picking the bottle up off the counter, I went back to my room. After putting it back into my underwear drawer, I debated on what to do.

I can't wear this shirt now! The hair jel stains because it is so strong!

Thinking quickly, I quietly left the dorms and snuck out of the school being careful not to let anyone see me. I headed straight for Yumi's house.

Upon arrival, I crept around the house to the location of Yumi's room on the second floor. Without hesitation I picked up a pebble and tossed it at her window. A few pebbles later, it opened to reveal Yumi standing there in her pajamas which were black of course.

"Ulrich, I don't want to sneak out today…" Yawned a very tired looking Yumi.

"It's Odd!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Odd! What are you doing here!" She said obviously embarrassed.

"Yumi! I didn't know you were so naughty, sneaking out to see Ulrich before school!"

"Odd..." She growled. Crap. She sounds pissed.

"Careful Yumi, this could get out at school if your not careful…" I sang.

"You wouldn't."

"Well…"

"What do you want?" She asked reluctantly.

I explained to her how I totally stained my awesome purple shirt with my hair jel.

"You use hair jel?" She asked sounding amused.

"Well yeah. How else could I get my hair into it's glorious shape?" I said like it was extremely obvious.

"What do you want me to do about it anyway?" She called from her window. I would love to know what her neighbors are thinking right now.

"Fix it?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine. Toss it up. I'll put it in with the rest of the laundry." She grumbled.

"Thanks Yumi!" I called as I stripped off my shirt and threw it up to her window.

_-__**Hour Later**__-_

"Yumi! I'm getting cold out here!" I called from behind the bush I am hiding behind. (I don't want to scare Yumi's neighbors anymore than I may have by standing in the middle of her backyard shirtless.) She appeared at the window not seconds later with her hands behind her back.

"Um, there was an accident Odd." She said slowly.

"What kind of accident?" I replied just as slow.

She said nothing, but I heard my shirt hit the ground. Getting out from behind my bush, I walked toward it. Wait, that can't be it, it's pink. Picking it up and staring at it for a moment, I looked up to see Yumi looking down on me with a sheepish look on her face. I looked back down to the shirt in my hands.

It's pink.

Pink.

Like Aletia's hair.

Pink.

"I love it!" I yelled genuinely pleased.

"Huh?" Said a very flabbergasted Yumi.

"I mean, I liked my awesome purple shirt, but this will be so cool! Oh, and me and Aletia will match now!" I nearly screeched. I'm so giddy right now I could giggle! Oops, I didn't actually plan on giggling. Well, in front of Yumi at least.

"Okay…" She must think I'm insane now. Oh, well.

"See you at school!" I said jogging off pulling my now super cool pink shirt over my head.

"Yeah, uh, see you later?" She said perplexed.

_- __**At School, Yumi's POV**__-_

I walked through the school gates holding my books close to my chest. Today had been a very frustrating morning. I got woken up by Odd, called him Ulrich, then got blackmailed into getting the stain out of his shirt for him. I must have done something wrong, because then it turned out pink. Like Aletia pink, and he liked it. Ugh.

"Hi Yumi!" Called Odd jogging up to me.

I hadn't actually got a chance to see him in his new color, but he really does look ridiculous in a bright pink shirt and dark purple pants.

I can just feel a headache coming on right now.

Aletia, Ulrich, and Jeremy all showed up and began to swamp Odd with questions about his "new look."

Odd was very happy to recall his whole morning including a dream about meatballs or something. Leave it to Odd to dream about food, I thought amused. He left out the part about me and Ulrich though. Good. I'm sure he wants to keep all his teeth.

After the bell rang and we all began to leave in different directions for our classes, Odd stopped me before I could leave. Everyone else had already escaped. Damn. I'll have to be faster next time.

"Hey Yumi, could you dye my pants too?" He asked innocently.

Yep. There's that headache.


End file.
